Maydeleat Greenly and The Whispers of Past
by HoodedEnchantress
Summary: A whimsical story about Maydeleat, a strange girl who lives with the Malfoys and sees a totally different image of magic. Im sure this sort of fanfic has been done, but seeing as I havent read any... then I still say my story is original So give it a chan


Maydeleat Greenly and the Whispers of Past: Written by Laura

Disclaimer: Everything in this story is based on the J.K. Rowling series Harry Potter. There will sometimes be direct quotes that belong to her. The only thing original is some plot that helps to elaborate on the new character Maydeleat Greenly who I made up one day. I do not intend to offend anyone with this material as it does change the books to a certain extent. I ask that you don't even think about stealing my character or plot that I use in my story. If I find you have then I have the right to take authoritive actions unless you asked for my permission by emailing me at laura_akaphyscic_friend@hotmail.com and I give you the go ahead.....on a lighter note, I hope you enjoy my fanfic as bad and unlikely as it is. haha Enjoy! I intend to write through the whole 7 books so I've got a long way to go! :)

Chapter One : A Surprise

Maydeleat Greenly woke up with a start. She was never quite sure why her heart was beating so wildly and willingly every morning, but it became a custom in her busy days. It was a common fact throughout the household that, Maydeleat Greenly did not have dreams. Not once could she remember seeing a simple speckle of color flash before her eyes before waking in the morning with a burning sense of eagerness. She didn't mind this at all however, and thought it just another defect to add to her list of odd things about herself. The list, was indeed long and detailed, but it wasn't something she liked to show off. It was that of an object to puzzle. Those mentioned, were not of awkward characteristics, but of mysteries that she planned to solve one day, although she didn't know how since her care taker, Mr. Malfoy, seemingly forgot most of his past except for a few seldom things. These things were of course, the life lessons to uphold the Malfoy honor. The only rules he permitted they live by were as followed. " Number one, what one might tell you is strictly a lie unless it's something we already have knowledge of or care to learn about. Number two, we do not talk to wizards that aren't of pure blood (people who don't have pure blood are call wizards with mixed blood or sometimes cruelly referred to as mudbloods. Meaning: Muggle blood and wizard blood.) , unless it is to mock or forced by superiors. (Maydeleat supposed superiors meant Mr. Malfoy's bosses at the Ministry or Dark Art supporters. *The Ministry of magic is where all the laws and order is introduced to wizards and witches. The Ministry's job is basically to keep the secret of magic and their world away from muggles. Dark Art supporters are those that follow the ways of Voldemort.* ) And, Number three : We are not to mention the name of Voldemort or that of the Dark Arts in public unless with our own kind. We also do not mention it in this house without permission from the head of this house hold. The head of this house hold, does not need permission." Maydeleat wasn't quite sure what the last rule meant, but she never asked since Mr. Malfoy was touchy on the subject. All she knew, was that it was badly worded, and it bugged her. Finally agreeing with her hungry stomach, Maydeleat indulged her toes with the warm comfy black fluffed slippers that, of course, matched her all black long pants and long sleeved black shirt. To top it off, the pajamas were of the finest made silk the Malfoy's could buy, which was always the best with Mr.Malfoy's influence. Maydeleat, found them quite dull and predictable, but wore them since she would feel out of place in the sea of matching black pajamas the rest of the Malfoy's sported. Black, was the favorite color of the Malfoy family. Every item of clothing was either black, or should have been black had it not been for the bad wash job the house elves had done. Maydeleat had once asked Mr.Malfoy about this, but got anything from a nice reply. That day, she found out just what the Malfoy family was about. Dark Arts and Voldemort. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were deep believers in the dark generation of the Voldemort era. They had pounded the thoughts of evil into Maydeleat and Draco's minds. For their whole lives they did this to the frightened eleven year olds until it started causing them to follow in Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's foot steps, and to think that Voldemort was a great leader for a new revolution. Back a few years ago, they had even tried to teach poor Draco a thing or two of dark spells, but he wound up looking like a trechle pudding for three days, and causing Maydeleat to be in a fit of giggles just as long. Pushing back her brown curly hair into a black headband, and squeezing her bluest of blue contacts in, she headed down the red carpeted stairs to greet the breakfast nook. Feeling too lazy to look for something to eat, she waited for one of the house elves to come while she rested her head upon the dining counter. Moments later she found herself being prodded by their little green house elf's pointed thin finger. 

"Blimey, Dobby you didn't have to wake me."

" Dobby sorry, Ms.Maydeleat." He reached for the counter top which Maydeleat assumed was about to be used for his self-abuse, but feeling a little annoyed, she stopped him.

"Oy, that's alright! There's no need for that! I'm just tired thas' all."

" Why should you be tired on a day like this, Ma'am? Why, today is the happiest of days! Dobby remembers the Master saying that today was the day you get your wizarding supplies."

" Yeah that's right, and I'm not going."

" But, Ms.Maydeleat-"

" You remember what Lucius said! When I got my Hogwarts letter, he said I didn't have the skills for such a thing, and that Hogwarts was mistaken 'bout me. He's probably right too." 

" Nonsense, Ms. Maydeleat you'd make a fine witch!" 

" I'm not going! I'm not going to Hogwarts so why should I go to Diagon Alley?" (Diagon Alley was widely know as the absolute finest place to buy wizarding supplies for wizarding schools such as Hogwarts. A wizarding school is a place of pure magic where young magically talented kids learn spells and enchantments to better themselves in the wizarding world that is still unknown about by the humans, which witches and wizards proudly call muggles. At age eleven, gifted children around the world receive small parcels or envelopes saying that they've been selected to be included into one of these schools, and by accepting, they must learn the basics.)

" To see the quidditch brooms of course!" said Draco, the only child of the Malfoy family, as he walked in drowsily. Draco, the most pompous blonde haired spoiled little git all of London had ever seen, always had quite the snobby attitude that only produced him two loyal friends through out his eleven years if he didn't count Maydeleat and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy who all adored him blindly. 

" Alright, Draco?"

" Alright. You?"

" Fine. But, why should I go... I've seen other racing brooms."

" You haven't seen these ones. Dobby! Get breakfast started! ....Eggs'll do...They say the newest models have come out!"

" Really?"

" Yes, father told me just last night. I'm sure he'd let you go."

" Well..."

" You must go, Ms.! You'll have so much fun... Dobby went there once-"

" Shut up and make breakfast before I have you put your head in that oven," sneered Draco. Dobby squeaked and hit himself across the forehead with his spatula before continuing to scramble the eggs and beat the wheat cake batter. Maydeleat looked disapprovingly at Draco. The whole family knew how she pitied the poor elf. He worked himself the hardest of all the house servants, and still gave himself the most beatings.

" You shouldn't talk to him like that, ya know," urged Maydeleat.

" Yes well, I only asked him to make breakfast without talking. You wouldn't want his germs splattered into our food would you?" Draco replied coolly.

" He doesn't deserve the beatings!"

" But that's what you believe, dear. You don't know all of life's lessons. It' a tradition that the house elf shall punish himself when doing a wrong deed," said Mr. Malfoy as he walked in with a smug look. Everyone could always tell where Draco got his slick and cunning looks because they were rightly portrayed in his father. Although, the only difference was that Mr. Malfoy had over time, picked up the signs of stress through out his face.

" He didn't do anything wrong," complained Maydeleat.

" And I guess Hogwarts wasn't wrong when it sent you that letter by mistake hmm? Even the best of us make mistakes, Maydeleat. It's just the matter of spotting them. It's harder to see them with wondering minds like yours," replied Lucius with his most arrogant of tones. Maydeleat glared back as if almost to argue, but thought better. 

" This is complete rubbish ! Where on earth is this morning's Daily Prophet? How many house elves do I need to free before they understand what's important?" Mr. Malfoy snapped.

" Oh, relax, darling. I've got the paper right here." The last one to wake up every morning had finally graced the rest with her presence. Mrs. Malfoy was looking extremely cheerful this day considering that her face only had a few twisted lines about it that branded her a genuine egotist.

" Oh, Mum I forgot to tell you and father that Maydeleat is now coming with us to Diagon Alley," stated Draco proudly.

" WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE STAYING AT HOME! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THAT WIZARDING SCHOOL YOU HEAR? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO!" Roared Lucius, his face reddening to a deep crimson.

" Father, she's only coming with to look at racing brooms, honest!"

" I can stay if you want. I don't care," said Maydeleat calmly. With these words, Lucius became a very distorted man as his face was pulsing out veins. He was unsettled with how comfortable Maydeleat seemed about this decision.

" THAT DOES IT! YOU ARE GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" 

"Alright..." said Maydeleat giving a small smirk to Draco. She knew if she acted like she was up to something that Lucius wouldn't want to leave her in the house.

" Then it's settled. So how long do we have until we leave?" asked Draco. 

" As long as it takes for this house elf to serve us breakfast." scoffed Mrs.Malfoy. 

" Hurry up then, we can eat as we go. We must beat the rush during the afternoon." stated Mr. Malfoy. 

" Yes sir, Mr. Malfoy," cried Dobby as he hustled to keep all their food in order. 

It only took three "incidental" spills of orange juice aimed directly towards Dobby and a newly discovered theory that eggs could fly, before the Malfoy family and Maydeleat were dressed in their neat black robes and packing themselves into their newly bought black sports car. 

While Draco and Maydeleat traded cards of valuable chocolate frogs inside the car, Mr. Malfoy had his darling wife step aside so they could have a small "chat". 

" Narcissa dear, do you think she should be allowed to come? After all we have been told? I don't find it very wise to take her out in broad daylight on a day like this. Especially when she'll be in the situation where anything can happen. Strange people walk about on those streets if you get my drift....people who know too much."

" Lucius, you really are paranoid. If anything does go wrong, it will probably be your fault since you sound so ridiculously suspicious. Relax!" urged Narcissa with her arms flapping up over her head in distress.

" Alright then, get in the car. We must beat the traffic," said Lucius as he motioned her towards the door. Narcissa nodded and disappeared inside the car. Lucius sat for a moment, then quickly scurried into the car without thinking twice about it. 

" I still don't get why you won't let Maylee' go to Hogwarts with me, Father. She's pretty bright when it comes to magic. A bit rough around the edges when it comes to quidditch, but she's not bad. I don't think you'd have to worry about her not getting into Slytherin either. She's like us, you and I, I mean," moaned Draco, while both Maydeleat and Mrs. Malfoy lay snoring. 

(This was about the only thing Maydeleat shared with Mrs.Malfoy. They loved to daze off and sleep, though, to no satisfaction did Maydeleat ever dream of anything like Mrs.Malfoy. *She didn't dream at all, of course!* It always sounded as though Mrs.Malfoy had the most peculiar of dreams by the way she would breath. Usually, in the case of a good dream, she would exhale in a soft sigh, and in the case of anything else, it sounded like a pig's squeal. Today, she was quite quiet.)

" And how's that, Draco?"

" Well, she's got our family honor and spirit, plus the reputation."

" Reputation will not be enough to fool the person who picks your house, believe me." 

" It's not just that. I mean, how's she any different ? Sure, she can pity the house elf, but when it comes to everything else, she follows the family values all the way. She knows that it wasn't Voldemort who was the real culprit of those crimes. She knows that Voldemort and his loyal followers were really the good guys in disguise. She knows that the people really to blame are the mudbloods for invading our world and dirt that welcomed them with open arms like our Professor Dumbledore." 

" That's right, he did! And don't you let him brain wash you as well! You are not going to be friends with any of the filth or their friends!" 

" Of course I won't, but it still doesn't explain why you won't let Maydeleat go."

" She is not a witch! She is not going to train and pretend to know magic when she won't have a clue about it.....she's not going to turn into one of those....squibs!"

Mrs.Malfoy jolted from her seat, awakening with a booming cry.

" WHAS' THAT? .....OHHH...."

" We're pleased you could join us," laughed Lucius.

" Did I hear what I think I just heard? Are we making fun of squibs without letting me in on it?"

" No, Narcissa, no. I was telling the boy that he better not associate with any of their kind."

" Bloody hell, he won't! You better not even let it pass your mind, Draco!" scolded Mrs.Malfoy. 

" I wouldn't be caught dead with on of those things, Mother."

" What's wrong with them?" asked Maydeleat, rubbing her shoulder, as she awoke from the voices slyly knowing that they were about to go absolutely nuts.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM? HAVE YOU GONE MAD? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" shouted Mrs.Malfoy.

" Calm down Narcissa, I'm catching on to her games today. I may not catch you every time, but I'm not that slow to not see through this! She's toying with us, Narcissa. She knows perfectly well what's wrong with that sort. Now, if you don't mind, we've had enough of your mouth. I believe I've won the right ..... I won the game therefore I get the prize...isn't that right?" snarled Mr.Malfoy. Maydeleat pursed her lips. 

" I won't have you confusing the family pretending that you haven't got any common sense. Though lately, I wouldn't be surprised. I don't want to hear a word from you until we get there, understand?" 

" No," replied Maydeleat thoughtfully.

" .......Not a word!"

A few moments later, they reached the Leaky Cauldron. It had only been about ten minutes since they left the house, and two minutes of silence for Maydeleat was nothing for her to complain about. 

(Lucius had obviously used a spell on the engine so it could go faster while the streets were still deserted, and it had worked. It usually took a little outside of an hour.) Mrs. Malfoy sniveled. 

" This place is so damp and worn away. It should be demolished so that their can be better uses to this lot. The only reason this scuzzy place ever gets business, is because it's the only way to get to Diagon Alley."

" They're working on another way in, Narcissa dear, but until then, we have to go through this dump." The Leaky Cauldron was a small run down pub that was barely visible to the eyes of London. As the Malfoy's and Maydeleat stepped inside the pub with their glances bouncing from one direction to the next, a hush cry fell about the room. Maydeleat couldn't tell if the silence meant respect or if it meant fear (she figured fear), but it felt odd all the same. The people's glares to them were cold and angry, almost accusing. As they searched the room, they found a short drunk laying sprawled against the floor by the back door to the alley leading to Diagon Alley, and this caused Mrs. Malfoy to gasp with disgust.

" Lucius, you aren't going to move that slug with your bare hands, are you?" 

" Of course not! I'll get the owner to deal with this." This proved to be, a bit harder then he thought. Lucius never stopped to chat with the "common" folk and had absolutely no idea of who the owner was. He looked this way and that, and decided finally, that he would go to the counter and ask. Though, before he could reach it, he was stopped by a tall thin frail looking man in a turban.

" Get your hand off me, commoner! Who knows where you've been!"

" Ex-ex-excuse m-m-m-me Mr. Malfoy. I-I-I di-d-didn't mean to s-s-startle you. I'm Professor Q-Q-Quirell from Hogwarts."

" Ahhhh so I've heard that you are the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I also heard some nasty little rumors about your ...er ...encounters with .... well, the things in that forest one year ago. I've heard that you haven't been doing your job right. Is that so?"

" Oh n-no Mr.Malfoy. I can assure you that, m-m-m-my lessons h-haven't changed the s-s-s-slightest. I-I was just wondering if your boy was coming to Hogwarts?"

"He sure is!"

" T-t-t-that's q-q-quite fascinating Mr.Malfoy. Do you have any other kids? Or is it just the boy?" 

" I had another one accepted to come, but I won't allow it," Lucius stared back to Maydeleat who was casually rubbing her shoulder and talking to Draco about muggle sports and why he shouldn't hate them. "you see, I don't think she's quite right if you get what I mean. She's not the magic type if you ask me."

"O-o-o-oh." Professor Quirrels' eyes gave a keen flash of something that looked like fear as Lucius turned to a stout old man with black gleaming hair and an outlandish smirk.

" Your the owner right? Err, Tom? Yes, that is your name isn't it?" stuttered Mr. Malfoy as he saw the man behind the counter.

" Yes, Mr. Malfoy that be my name. Are you here to get to Diagon Alley I suppose?"

" Indeed, and I do say, you must move that slacker in our way. I, nor my family, is fit for touching such low lives. But you, on the other hand, must handle them all the time. It can't be so bad anyway since your one yourself. You need to fix up this tavern a bit. It's not fit for anyone of great importance. However, who of great importance would want to consort with you anyhow. Now, move him!"

" Hmph! If your kids have half the attitude you've got, then God help 'em!"

" How dare you talk to me in such a manner. Besides, I've only got one kid, and if he's half as powerful as I am when he's older, then you better watch your tongue." Tom looked down to Maydeleat and Draco with surprise.

" So, who's this other one?" 

" You haven't got the right to ask me."

" Then, I'll ask her.... What are you doing with such people little Miss.?"

" SUCH PEOPLE?"

" Figure of speech.... You can answer me if you want to or not. It's your choice, not theirs'." Maydeleat hesitated, then gave Lucius the most sweet look she could drag up.

" You want to know what I'm doing with such people? ..... Well, ya see, I'm their house slave. I usually does the shoppin' for them and sorts like that. I gets two slices of bread every 3 weeks. They starve me, Sir! But, I can't complain. I do simple daily chores of course, ya know, such as tendin' to the house and all, and then I gets my usual beatin's that I've become quite attached to. It ain't so bad. Sometimes they let me teach myself hows to talk proper English when I ain't bein' beaten."

Draco was laughing hysterically while Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were glowing red. 

" Excuse my child," said Mrs. Malfoy innocently. " Maydeleat hasn't been herself as of late. She likes to play little pranks since she recently found out that she will never be a superior in magic and got jealous of me, Lucius, and Draco. We did adopt her though, and let me say, she is the most sweetest child I'll ever have, besides Draco." Mrs.Malfoy stifled a few giggles with her handkerchief, then pointed to the door that needed attending to. Tom gave the man another ale, and just like magic, he moved from the back alley. Mrs. Malfoy gave a small snort, then held her nose to the air marching distressfully out the back way followed by Lucius and a still laughing, Draco. As Maydeleat was about to cross through the door behind the others, Tom pulled gently on her arm and whispered a small message.

" Your name's Maydeleat right? She wasn't bluffing? Well, I've got to warn yea now before things get out of hand. Try to steer clear of that family no matter how hard it is. They're nothing but trouble. Please, come and talk to me later where I can show you what I mean.... by the way, I think Malfoy's up to something by saying you don't do magic. I can see it in yea. You're a witch no doubt. Anyway, go on now! Good luck to yea!" Maydeleat paused at his words, then headed for the door nearly knocking over Professor Quirrel in her excitement. 

"Oh, um, excuse me." said Maydeleat sheepishly.

"Q-quite alright. Yours name i-is Maydeleat right?"

"Erm...yes, did Mr.Malfoy tell you? But I've really best be off-"

"I'll look forward to s-s-seeing you at Hogwarts t-t-then."

"That's doubtful. I'm not going to Hogwarts, you see."

"O-oh? W-w-why do you say t-t-that?" asked Quirrel timidly, his stuttering getting quite unbearable. 

"Listen, Sir, honestly I don't really understand myself. Mr.Malfoy, told me I wasn't really a witch, and that's that, I guess"

"M-M-M-Mr. Malfoy t-told you that?" Quirrel seemed quite taken back by this. It was as though he was too fragile to hear anything that wasn't good news. 

"Yes, well, I best be off."

"I-indeed. G-goodbye." 

**************** 

" Father, who was that man you were talking to before with the turban?" asked Draco as soon as Maydeleat came gallivanting out the door.

" He's your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He doesn't seem to be a very good one though, and that's bad luck! Defense Against the Dark Arts is the best subject there is."

" Then why wasn't this man fired ? He's not fit for the job, and how did he know our last name when you've never met him before?"

"Draco, leave your father alone," replied Narcissa before Lucius could say anything. 

"I'll bet I know why he still had the job. Before I was able to leave I bumped into him, he was very....weak. I'm sure no one wanted to fire him since they figured teaching was his life...or something like that......erm....well, then let's be off!" cried Maydeleat with a subtle hint of annoyance in her voice. The Malfoys stared at her blankly for a few moments, then shrugged it off like they hadn't heard a thing. Hearing Maydeleat say something of any importance to them was a rarity. 

"Right," said Lucius as he took out his wand and tapped at the wall so Diagon Alley could appear. The sight of this was nothing new to Maydeleat. She had been to Diagon Alley numerous times with Draco for quidditch books and brooms. But, this time seemed different. It was almost like she had a missing and longing feeling for it. She assumed it would be her last real visit.

"Father, you and Mum can go to Gringott's while Maydeleat and I go to Eeylop's Owl Imporium. I want the best owl there is, and you'll need money to buy it for me," announced Draco. 

"Maydeleat isn't going to Hogwarts, so why would she need an owl? There's no need for her to come with you," snapped Narcissa.

"Why not? I mean, she can send letters to me, and in any case, it could be the family owl. Besides, Maydeleat hates Gringotts."

"I'm sick of arguing with you, Draco. Let's just buy her an owl too, Narcissa." 

"Fine, Lucius. Then we best be off to Gringott's. You two behave!" 

"We will!" cried both Maydeleat and Draco as the Malfoy parents were off.

"Let's go, Maydeleat! I'm thinking of getting an eagle. What do you think?"

"Erm....are you sure they allow eagles at Hogwarts?"

"Of course they do! If not, I'm sure Father can make them bend the rules a bit."

" I guess...," said Maydeleat looking brightly as she shrugged her shoulders. They eagerly bolted to the front doors of the Imporium, and entered with shouts of small glee at the astounding sights. They had both seen owls and strange creatures before, but this imporium was filled to the brim with everthing imaginable. On one side of the room, there held your basic pets such as mice, rats, dogs, cats, owls, frogs, squids, and of course alligators, but on the other side of the imporium was a corridor filled with unknown dangerous specimens that almost every little wizard had their eyes on, which included dragons, cornish pixies, unicorns, hippogriffs, spiders, and talking trees. Maydeleat, who was eyeing the small snakes in the back, out of all the creatures, was most impressed by the giant tawny brown owl that caught her attention quite easily. The bird's friendly chirps and kind nibbles to Maydeleat's hand were more then enough to lure her into buying it. 

"Out of all the bloody birds there are, you decide to get that one?" cried Draco.

"Yep." 

" Maydeleat, you're out of your mind! Atleast you had enough sense to buy that snake as well," minded Draco as they left the Imporium looking at his large expensive eagle that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had returned to pay for.

"What'll you name such an ugly bird?" questioned Narcissa sassily.

" Say what you want about it, go on! I think Vairdell is beautiful."

" Vairdell? You named it Vairdell? The name's almost as ugly as the bird. Wherever did you hear of such a name? It's awful. " 


End file.
